The Warmth of her Heart
by Evelyn Menai
Summary: Well this is my first story! Basically Sakura tells how her heart is changing from her school girl crush on the young Uchiha to something bigger and more fulfillingNOT in that way!she then awaits for when her love for he exsensei would finally break thr


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters! Well I wish I had kakashi, but I will only wish that (for now)!

The warmth of her heart

I was in love well I thought I was, way back when I was younger. He never loved me back always looking as if he wasn't even here, his cold black eyes staring, searching into the distance. When he left, he left after in search for his brother Itachi, I was heart broken because he stole something that he intended not to, my heart.

Weeks after he was gone I would lock my self in my room never coming out for I thought I had no need to. I felt as though I had no meaning in this world anymore for he was gone, gone for ever and always. Night After Night I would cry myself to sleep wishing and praying that he would just come back to us, to me.

When I finally left my room the sun was beating down in Konoha village. People were laughing and smiling, children running around chasing after one another. Everyone was happy and I, I was alone scared to let go of the past, to let go of my first love. I walked down the dirt street my head turned downwards my eyes looking off not even noticing where I was going, for I was lost in the memory of him.

I kept walking awhile still in my own little world not even acknowledging the person in front of me. I hit into a hard chest nearly knocking me over, but a strong arm slid around my waist and pulled me back up. I lifted my puffy red eyes (she was crying while walking) towards the person In front of me. I saw silver hair and black covering the person's face which could only be one person.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei um thanks. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going. Arigatou." I said putting on a forced smile. I guess he didn't fall for the fake smile because he looked at me with seriousness and care. His only visible eye stared into mine never looking away. He still had me close to him his arm still wrapped around my slender waist. I could feel the heat slowly rising to my cheeks. What was this, why was I blushing, this is my sensei, well ex-sensei, but still. How could I get nervous around him I never get this way around and any other men, except for sasuke and even when he was here I rarely blushed.

"What's wrong sakura, why were you crying?" he asked in a monotone voice never once averting his gaze from my own.

"I don't know what your talking about I wasn't crying, and nothing is wrong!" I said defensively while rubbing away any extra tears. He knew I was lying for he just stared at me blankly.

"Don't bull shit me sakura I know you were crying now would you mind telling me?" he said a little angrily.

I was confused and scared, for who wouldn't be if they knew kakashi NEVR rose for anything. He's always got that bored look on his face and always reading Icha Icha paradise. So why now, why is he raising his voice over a simple matter of me crying, why would he even care?

I looked as far as I could into his dark single eye. Searching for the answer I that could just possibly tell me what my heart has been aching for.

I never thought about till now, I love him and no one else. Not sasuke not any one, just him he is the one who took my heart when I gave it away. My minds was reeling with thoughts, asking myself if he felt the same way, if he would hold me and tell me all the answers to the world. I just wanted to know, please kakashi give me a sign!

His gaze soften as he looked into my emerald eyes with intensity. I didn't register everything that was going on till I could feel his breath on my face. Finally I got control over my limbs again and raised my hand to place on his face. I had always wondered what was under his dark mask which hid him from me. I suddenly felt him nuzzle my hand still looking at me with his only visible eye.

He kept coming closer till our noses were touching, and that moment I didn't need him to tell me, I knew by just looking into his dark murky eye. I hooked two fingers over the side of his dreadful concealment. I pulled it down only to reveal the most handsome man I ever laid eyes on. I didn't even know what happened cause one minute I'm staring and ogling his face and next he's crushing his lips on mine. I closed me eyes savoring this moment for all eternity. I felt something cross my lower lip and I opened my mouth slightly and then he stated exploring it. We went on like this till my lungs went numb and I had to surface for breath.

Kakashi laid his forehead on mine gasping for air as I was. I finally opened my eyes to see kakashi looking at me with such loving eyes that my heart felt like it could burst.

"Sakura" I heard him say

"ummm" I mumbled still not able to form whole sentences.

"I love you" Those three words are all I have been waiting to hear for along time and now here he is and telling me this. I felt as those I had just given a billion dollars, and more.

"I love you too"

Authors Note:

So How was it? This is my first story I have taking the time to type out! Hehe well PLEASE review. What it takes no more than 5 minutes. You know it's the little blue button down there. Well I might write some more stories here soon, maybe a Narusaku or inukag! Ja-ne

Elemental Alchemist


End file.
